


Cure For Insomnia

by Stormendale



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dave is 16, First Time, Frottage, Incest, M/M, dirk is nearly 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Dave can't sleep and goes to his Bro for something to ease his mind.





	Cure For Insomnia

I stared at the white textured ceiling in my room, trying to force myself to sleep for the billionth time that night. I knew it wouldn’t work, and sighed loudly. Maybe it would wake Dirk up, and he’d come to check on me. Yeah, fucking right. I didn’t want to seem juvenile though and walk into his room complaining that I couldn’t sleep. After a few moments of tense silence, only the whirring of the fan in my bedroom making a sound, I thought, _who gives a fuck, I’m doing it, and I don’t care what he thinks._

I got up from my bed, the frame squeaking a bit, and walked down the hall and lingered in Dirk’s doorway for a moment, observing him in his sleep, ironically of course. Otherwise, I’d have had no part in this gay shit, obviously. My older brother was sort of… beautiful, in a way. Curled up on his side, with a white sheet covering his (probably naked) lower half. His soft breathing blew a tuft of his hair upward every time he let it out.

His eyelids fluttered a bit, letting me onto the fact that he knew I was there, he was just giving me a show. Asshole.

“Bro?” I asked quietly, just in case he really had been asleep. 

He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, Lil’ man?” Yeah, he was faking. And he was wearing boxers. _Damn._

“Um, I can’t get to sleep,” I said slowly. He smiled and patted the bed next to him. I didn’t know what the fuck he thought he could do or say to help me sleep, I just wanted sleeping pills.

He put his arm around my shoulders. “What’s keeping you from sleeping?” He asked, sincerely.  
“I just… I don’t know. Just got a lot of shit on my mind. And I don’t think I’m that tired.” I figured that was it. I hadn’t really given much thought to why I wasn’t sleeping. There were really only two things bothering me lately.

“Like what? Is it girl problems? You know I can’t help you out with that shit.” He chuckled.

I also chuckled, more nervously. “Uh, Nah, I’m not… I don’t really like girls.” Dirk tilted his head a bit, the subtle smirk never dropping from his face. This was the first time I had come out to him, but it wasn’t a big deal, because he’s gay too. What was a big deal, on the other hand...

Yeah, you guessed it. One of the things that have been bothering me is that I had the hots for my older brother. It was so wrong on so many fucking levels, but I couldn’t help it. I just couldn’t help but obsess over how smart and hot and constantly in my personal space he was.

I was surprised out of my chain of thought when he softly cupped my cheek with his gloved hand. “I would never have guessed…” He whispered and stroked my cheek softly with his thumb. I shivered a bit.

His eyes bored into mine, even through my shades, and it seemed as if he was trying to figure something out or decide something. His eyes were fucking incredible, even in the dim light.

“Guess it runs in the family,” I joked. He leaned forward and I jumped, surprised. “It’s fine, Lil’ man. Just relax. I’ve got you.”

He moved forward again, licked his lips once, and pressed them to mine. My heart started beating super fast. He moved so that he was straddling me and deepened the kiss. I whimpered at the sensory overload and twined my hands in his hair. I hadn’t done this with anyone before but I’d had plenty of fantasies about it.

He licked into my mouth and I bucked my hips up against him, hoping he’d get the hint. He pulled off of me, chuckling. “Damn, Dave. You’re really eager. How long have you been wanting this?” He slipped his thumbs in the waistband of my pajamas and pulled them off slowly. “To be touched by me, the way no man should ever touch his kid brother.”

“Ew, don’t say it like that. You’re gonna flatten my boner.”

I wasn’t wearing a shirt in the first place, so taking off my pajama pants left me lying underneath him in nothing but my boxers, which have currently pitched a fucking tent. He definitely noticed. He stopped trying to unclothe me and laid right on top of me, putting all his weight on me. This action also happened to cause him to rub against my throbbing dick, making me gasp slightly.

He kissed me sweetly like he wasn’t torturing me with sexual frustration.

I wrapped a leg around him, trying to get some fucking friction. He just kissed me again, the bastard. “Calm down, we’ve got plenty of time.” He said calmly.

“Bro, I have waited long enough for this, believe me. Just fuck me. Please. I want it so badly.” I said. The words seemed to make Dirk shiver, and he nodded, suddenly serious. He quickly pulled off my remaining article of clothing, plus his own boxers, and he told me to get on my hands and knees. I did it, biting my lip hard. The sexual tension in my body was driving me insane, but I was scared for this part. However, not willing to admit that, I stuck my ass up in the air like a good lover and waited for whatever he was going to do.

There was some rustling around in a drawer, and Dirk popped open a bottle of lube. He introduced a finger to a spot I’d never touched myself before. I yelped. I was literally shaking, so any contact was welcome at that point, but this was a lot for me.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He pumped the one finger in and out of me until I was used to it and craving more.

He slipped in another finger after asking me if I was ready, and I let out a shuddering breath that could have doubled as a whimper. He scissored the two fingers, and the new sensation had me bucking against the sheets, the friction of my dick on the bed incredibly welcome. He pulled his fingers out of me and grabbed my dick while positioning himself at my entrance. I told him that I was ready for him to go on.

He went in a couple of inches, and I moaned out loud, not entirely in pleasure. Holy shit, I knew it was gonna hurt, but I was stretched pretty damn tight. 

“Ugh, maybe I wasn’t ready,” I said, ashamed. He pulled out.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yes. Um, can we go back to fingers for a second? Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. This is about you, remember?” I looked over my shoulder to see his cheeks dusted with red. I hadn’t seen my brother embarrassed before. Like, ever I think. “Here, lie on your back and put your legs on my shoulders. That should make it easier.”

I did as he suggested, and when he entered me with his fingers again, it went a little easier than last time. It helped that he also slowly stroked my length as he did so. When he added a third finger and fucked me with them, curling them on the upthrust, I was quickly getting much closer to coming.

“Wait, wait,” I said, breathily.

“Sorry, I’m sorry Dave. I’m so bad at this,” he apologized and stopped, pulling out. I groaned at the loss of contact. It was also seriously freaking me out seeing Dirk insecure and apologetic. It was really unlike him.

“No, you’re actually doing great now, I just didn’t wanna come yet and I could feel myself getting close.”

“Oh,” He smiled, grateful. “Well, that’s fucking flattering. Are you ready for the whole shebang now? I’m dying for some relief.”

I felt ashamed that he had been taking care of me this whole time and I hadn’t spared a second thought for his pleasure. “Yeah, whole shebang. Let’s do it.”

I knew how vain and self-absorbed he generally was, so I figured the best way to focus on him was to lay on the compliments. He lubed up again and pushed back in, only the tip. After all of our prep, I was more than ready for it and it didn’t hurt at all. It actually felt pretty good. I moaned a little louder than I might have naturally to flatter him.

“God, Dirk. You’re perfect for me.” I kissed him as I said this, and at the moment I honestly meant it. In the light of day, it may have been harder for me to say, but I never wanted this with anyone else. “Keep going.”

He pushed in further, groaning near my ear. “You sound so hot, jesus.”

He finally set up a pretty steady rhythm of fucking in and out of me and at some point reached up to jack me off at the same time. I was climbing fast again.

“Dirk,” I moaned his name out. 

“I’m so close, babe,” he said, low, and I almost died at _babe_. It was more than I could have hoped for.

He came before I did. I had to put my hand around his fist that was on my dick to remind him to keep going. “I’m almost there, please Dirk.”

He pulled out of me, soft, and shifted so that his head was over our hands. I suddenly understood what he meant to do and I almost came just from the thought of it.

I let go of his hand and he moved it to my base. He took my tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and I absolutely _keened_ from how good it felt. He massaged around my shaft as he continued the ministrations to my head and it was a matter of seconds before I came in his mouth with a sigh of ecstasy.

He flopped down on the bed next to me after swallowing all I had to give. When he kissed me gently, I could taste me on his breath.

I pulled the covers over both of us and laid my head on his chest. He sighed contentedly. “I can’t believe we just did that, dude.”

He kissed the top of my head. “Good can’t believe, or bad, can’t believe?”

I closed my eyes. “Not sure. We’ll have to do it a couple more times in the morning to make sure.”

“Is that so?”

“Sorry, I don’t make the rules. Oh, god. I’m getting hard again. How tired are you, on a scale of 1 to 10?” I asked, and rutted against his leg.

“Wow, I can feel it. Um, 1 is not tired at all, and 10 is already asleep?”

“Uh huh,” I said distracted, still getting myself off on him.

“The longer you keep doing that, the closer I get to negative numbers.”

“Sounds good to me. Fucking touch me already, I feel like a dog humping your leg.”

“That’s okay, I love it. You’re so hot,” he said, and I whimpered. I dragged myself up and swung my leg over him so I was fully straddling him, with my cock pressed between our stomachs. I rubbed back and forth incessantly, getting closer by the minute. He grabbed his own cock and started jacking it as I did, and this time we came at the same time, my vision going fuzzy for a moment as I released over his chest.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” I mumbled, leaning over to sensually lick my own come off his chest, acting on instinct. 

“Dave, I guess you’re right. We’ll just have to do this again and again until we decide if we like it. Might take days. You might have to miss school.”

“I wouldn’t go that far. Being at school all day will just make the sex better when I get home.”

“God, yeah it will.”


End file.
